videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alien Trap
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai CD) |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai CD Bandai CD Revolution |genre = Interactive Movie |released = |modes = 1 Player |ratings = M for Mature |media = }} Alien Trap is an interactive movie video game based on the anime OVA "Alien Nine" developed by Azumanga Interactive and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai CD and Bandai CD Revolution. The game is presented primarily through the use of full motion video (FMV). The player takes the role of the teacher of the Alien Party "Megumi Hisakawa" tasked to watch over her member of the Alien Party visiting a house which, unbeknownst to them, is full of danger. The player watches live surveillance footage of the house and triggers traps to capture aliens seen endangering the girls. The player can freely switch their view between different cameras to keep watch over the girls and eavesdrop on conversations to follow the story and listen for clues. The game is similar to the infamous Night Trap made by Digital Pictures, but is animated on the FMV. Gameplay Alien Trap is an interactive movie video game that uses full motion video (FMV) to present the story and gameplay. The player is instructed by the teacher of the Alien Party "Megumi Hisakawa" to watch live surveillance footage of the Yuri household and trigger traps to capture an alien that is seen endangering her members of the Alien Party. Cameras are situated in eight locations in and around the house: the entryway, living room, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, driveway, and two hallways. A map is available as well so the player can see how the rooms are connected. The player can freely switch between viewing the different cameras to keep up with house activities and pick up clues from conversations. The Principal of the girl's school, will also provide clues to the player. The player must avoid trapping her, any other teacher, or the girls. When an alien is within range of a trap, a sensor bar will move into a red zone. Activating the trap at this moment will capture them. If the trap is activated when the bar is not in the red zone, the trap will not work. The traps will also only work if the access code is correct. There are six possible access codes, and the player must eavesdrop into the conversations to find out when the Yuris change the code. When a new code is learned, the player must wait until the speaker leaves the room before changing the access code to the correct color to maintain control of the traps. Counters on the screen indicate how many aliens have entered the house and how many have been captured. Plot The exposition to Alien Trap is presented to the player by Megumi Hisakawa at the start of the game. She explains that the team was alerted to the disappearance of her Alien Party members who were last seen at the school. The students and Alien Party members consists of Yuri Otani, Kumi Kawamura, and Kasumi Tomine, along with Yuri's good friend and classmate Miyu Tamaki. The missing girls were reportedly invited to stay for the night. Police questioned the Yuri family, but they claimed the girls had left safely, and they refused to let the police search the property. The police then handed over the case to the teachers, which investigated the house and discovered a series of traps, security cameras, and an operational unit in the basement to control the apparatus. Megumi spliced an override cable onto the control system and connected it to a control panel in the back hallway of the house. The player is given the role of an internal operative charged with controlling the traps and cameras from this back hallway. Five more students and members head towards the estate. Megumi was able to place the Principal within the group as an undercover agent. The girls are not aware of her true identity. What the gang does not know is the house is infested with aliens that kill humans. The students themselves are in the process of becoming aliens. The following events that take place and the ending vary widely depending on which characters the player is able to save from the aliens. Note * The music that plays on the title screen is a similar variation of "Running From This Nightmare" (By Tuesday Knight) from Nightmare On Elm Street 4. * The song "Escape" from the Kimagure Orange Road soundtrack is used for the menu section. * The music "Night Strike" by Suburban Knight is heard during parts of the gameplay and cutscenes. Box Art Alien Trap Box Art 1.png|Bandai CD Alien Trap Box Art 2.png|Bandai CD Revolution Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai CD Games Category:Bandai CD Revolution Games Category:Interactive Movie Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Bad Games